Vacuum tubes including rotating anodes bombarded by energetic electrons are well developed and extensively used, particularly as X-ray tubes where the anode includes a rotating X-ray emitting track bombarded by electrons from a cathode. The anode is rotated so at any instant only a small portion thereof is bombarded by the electrons. Thus, since the energetic electrons are distributed over a relatively large surface area.
However, heretofore using a rotating anode was done merely to keep the anode from becoming too hot. In addition, in the conventional X-ray system, where the X-ray tube may be powered on for long periods of time, the anode may also need to be cooled using a running liquid that removes heat from the anode.
In any event, the rotating anode of a typical X-ray system provides merely a stationary beam; that is to say the X-ray beam is always pointed at one particular location on the target. The use of a rotating anode within the X-ray tube has not, heretofore, been used to expand the imaging field of view, while maintaining low power requirements.
What is needed is an X-ray imaging system that has an expanded imaging field of view, while simultaneously requiring less power.